imperium_sunderedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluton Dirae
Pluton Dirae, also known as the Emperor's Wrath, or more simply as Pluton, was the Primarch of the Furies Space Marine Legion, Lord Commander of the Urielan Imperium, and was considered one of the most brutal and martial of the Primarchs. As a Primarch, Pluton was one of the twenty genetically modified gene-sons of the Emperor of Mankind. When the Primarchs were distributed across the galaxy by the forces of Chaos, Pluton landed upon the war-torn and geologically unstable world of Hades. There, he was discovered and adopted by one of its mightiest warlords. Despite his high status he was treated no better than any of the warlord's soldier, growing up in the barracks and wielding a weapon as soon as he could. He won many victories for his adoptive father, and continued his work in conquering the disparate nations of Hades after his death. He would crown himself Tyrant of Hades, and began preparations for the construction of a mighty fleet which would extend his war to the stars. The arrival of two mysterious strangers, the Emperor of Mankind and his brother primarch Uriel Februa, removed the need for such preparations. Recognising their might and authority, he pledged himself and his world to their cause, and was given command of the XII Legion, which he named his Furies. They had already been known for their brutality and preference for melee combat, and Pluton amplified these natures. Compliance came to many worlds at lightning speed, at the cost of constant anger by Imperial governors left with scraps to rule, censure and anger from the War Council of Terra, and few friends among his brother primarchs. Devastated by the internment of the Emperor into the Golden Throne, Pluton became a firm supporter of Uriel's right to the regency and the post of Warmaster. He was outraged by Cleophus' rebellion and vowed to bloody his brother until he came to his senses, or end him if he didn't. His Legion formed the vanguard of many of Uriel's campaigns, taking great losses in their zealous pursuit of victory. Eventually they were forced to return to Terra, to recover their numbers and allow another legion to take their place as they did. By this stroke of fate they were absent from the Batle of Valinkesh, in which the Archtraitor Molos played his hand and decimated all the legions which remained loyal to the Imperium. Pluton and his Legion held Terra alone against the full might of the Traitor Legions for two weeks, only saved from being completely overrun by the timely arrival of Uriel and Cleophus. The estranged brothers had formed a truce to focus upon the true enemy, and now relieved the Furies in their desperate fight. Noticing that Molos had assaulted Uriel's flagship, the Wrath, Pluton and his bodyguard immediately teleported to their aid. He was the first to come across the Archtraitor, and engaged him in combat without hesitation. Though one of the greatest warriors of the Imperium, he was no match for the Chosen of the Chaos Gods and fell. His sacrifice would not be in vain, for it weakened Molos enough for Uriel and Cleophus to grievously wound him and banish him and the traitors back to the warp. For the next ten thousand years, the era of the Interregnum, his Furies would mourn him while continuing his work, fighting across the galaxy for Uriel and the true Imperium. Category:Primarchs Category:Furies Category:Urielan Imperium